Heart to Heart
by Hermione Weasley8
Summary: PREVIOUSLY TITLED-'NOT AS A LAST RESORT' NEW CHAPTER! 9703 Ron and Hermione have feelings for eachother, but will they ever realize it? Voldemort is back and terrorizing the Wizarding world. A 7th year fic. RWHG
1. Prologue

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. This was supposed to be a sequel to my fifth year fic 'More Than Just Friends', but it has nothing to do with that. I hope everyone who read that will read this anyway. This is set in the 7th year, and I'm really excited, I have got a lot of great stuff planned!  
  
Summary: Starts in 7th year and lots of new stuff is happening with Harry, Ron and Hermione. This story has some new private lessons for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. More DA meetings, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a wedding, lots of Order of the Phoenix, and of course the growing fear of Voldemort.  
  
Ship: R/Hr  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I do not own the Harry Potter characters, and I have no affiliation with Bloomsbury, Scholastic, or Warner Brothers. This fic is just for entertainment and to pass the time till 6 and 7 come out. No money is being made from this.  
  
.Not as a last Resort  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
A whistle sounded in the distance as Harry was walking down platform 9 ¾ toward the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"That was just the warning whistle; we still have 5 minutes, Harry could we speak to you for a moment - over here." Said Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry followed Lupin, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, and Mr. Weasley over out of the way.  
  
It was Harry's seventh year, and security was tight. Harry had spent the last three weeks at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had left the house to the Order, as a way to contribute to them after he had died. Ron and Hermione, of course had been there, too. It hadn't been a very pleasant holiday, but Harry figured, anywhere is better the Dursleys.  
  
"Now Harry," Moody began in a whisper, once the four of them were well out of earshot. "This is your last year at Hogwarts, but of course you know. I also know you know what I'm going to say, but I just want to remind you." Moody paused and when he spoke again it was in an even a quieter voice. "Voldemort knows that this is the last year that you will still be learning and that the less you know the greater the chance of him hurting you is. You must be very careful, Harry."  
  
"I know, I know," said Harry fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, but he knew if he did, he would have to go through their little talk again. They had given him this talk about three times a week since he was taken to 12 Grimmauld Place, and he was glad to be getting back to Hogwarts - away from the Order. 'Although,' Harry thought, 'Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall will all be breathing down my neck there.'  
  
Another whistle blew. Mr. Weasley looked over where his other children - Ron and Ginny, as well as Hermione were waiting to go aboard the scarlet steam engine. Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were seeing them on the train.  
  
The four walked back over to where everyone was.  
  
"Oh there you are, Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley kindly as Harry, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. Weasley approached. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had already said goodbye, and were trying to find a compartment. "Well, have a wonderful term dear, and do be careful." She said to him, kissing him on the cheek, and steering him onto the train.  
  
Harry found the compartment that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in and sat next to Ron. They all went to the window to wave goodbye.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble, now' said Mrs. Weasley holding back tears. "Oh it's the last time that we'll see Ron, Harry and Hermione off to school." Harry heard her say to Mr. Weasley, before she broke down. He patted her back, and mouthed - 'She'll be fine' as he waved.  
  
"See you first Hogsmead weekend!" said George, waving too  
  
"Yeah, don't forget to come and see us." Said Fred  
  
Steam rose from the train, and they could hear the pistons starting.  
  
"Are you going to give us free stuff?" asked Ginny  
  
"No special treatment, Gin," said Fred  
  
"That wouldn't be fair!" said George indignantly, as the train pulled out of the station. They all waved goodbye and sat back down.  
  
"Should have known better, when have Fred and George ever given us special treatment?" said Ron.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, and everyone looked up at her, "I guess we need to go up to the front of the train, now. We'll try to get back as soon as we can, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, as she, Ron and Ginny left. Ginny had become a prefect in her fifth year, and Hermione - to no one's surprise - was made Head Girl.  
  
Harry was left alone in the compartment. He stared out the window, thinking about all the things that had changed in the last two years. Fifth year has by far been the worst, and it wasn't just because of their horrid Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Dolores Umbridge, no, the worst thing was the whole world not believing Harry and Dumbledore about Voldemort coming back. Not only was it the ministry, but people he has trusted and counted as friends didn't believe him, like Seamus Finnigan, and Percy Weasley.  
  
Harry grinned thinking about Percy. Once the ministry, specifically, their then Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had finally admitted that Voldemort was back Percy couldn't deny it anymore, and from what Harry heard, Percy came crawling back (with as much dignity as he could muster) to his parent, asking for forgiveness, for all of the horrible things he had said, and was now a member of the Order. Harry also heard that Percy was back with his girlfriend from Hogwarts - Penelope Clearwater.  
  
Bill and Charlie both still worked for the Order. Charlie still lived in Romania where he met a woman - Emma Stewart - whom he recruited to the Order and they have been dating for a year and a half. Harry had met her only once on one of Charlie's regular trips to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry liked her a lot. She was very nice, and friendly, but the thing Harry liked most about her was that when she met him, she acted like he was just Charlie's brother's best friend, and not the boy-who-lived, and now the wizarding worlds only hope against Voldemort.  
  
Bill, Ron's oldest brother, was living in London and attended every Order meeting, Harry got to see him a lot. He was married to Fleur Delacour; they were officially dating a year after she got a job with him, although people suspected it had been going on for a while. They had been married for three months, and she came to some Order meetings with Bill, much to the horror of Ron and the amusement of Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
Fred and George had opened their joke shop, and this was going to be the first time Hogwarts students could go there. They had made enough money from owl order along with the money Harry had given them to buy Zonko's Joke shop, from the owner's who were retiring, and turn it into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Harry glanced out the window; the sun was setting and as all of the houses faded into mountains and trees. Harry wondered why the lady with the food cart was, but just then the compartment door slid open and Harry turned around, it wasn't the food cart lady, it was Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Hello, Harry." said Luna.  
  
"Hi Luna," said Harry.  
  
"All alone, are you?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not a prefect." He said quietly, for some reason the resentment he had gotten from his 5th year cropped up if people like Luna came and reminded him that his friends were all gone, doing stuff together without him. Harry wasn't mad at them though, he just didn't like to ponder this. "What do you want?" asked Harry trying to forget Luna's last words.  
  
"I was just looking for Ronald, but he's not here, so."  
  
"What do you want with Ron?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"Oh nothing, see you later Harry."  
  
Harry stared after her, 'she could be really strange sometimes' he thought. Harry had met Luna in his 5th year, and she was always a little out there, but she wasn't all that bad. She and Harry had a lot of things in common - like being able to see the thestrals, the winged horses who pulled the school carriages, she was also the one who really helped him get over Sirius' death.  
  
The train steamed on for another half an hour and Ron, Hermione and Ginny still hadn't come back. Harry wondered what was taking them so long.  
  
Harry thoughts traveled back to Hogwarts. It was his last year, and he was going to miss it. Hogwarts was Harry's first home, and it was one of the only places he really felt he belonged. It was where he had met Ron and Hermione.  
  
Of course Hogwarts wasn't always the friendliest of places, he had met some really horrible people there too, Malfoy for example. Draco Malfoy was by far the person Harry hated the most - excluding Voldemort. Harry hated everything about him, from his pale, pointed face and sleek blond hair to his whole attitude about pure bloods. Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban shortly after 5th year and was on the run, but Draco still waked around with that superior smug look that Harry was just dying to knock off of him.  
  
One of the only other people Harry hated as much as Malfoy was Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been made to stay in Potions because of Dumbledore, much to Snape's and their displeasure - well, maybe not Hermione's. When Harry started 6th year, Snape had continued to teach Harry Occlumency again, so Harry had to see Snape much more that he wanted to.  
  
The compartment door opened again and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in looking distressed.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked them as they all sat down.  
  
"A couple of stupid second years set off some Filibuster's fireworks in the corridor right as that lady with the food cart came by, it was a mess, chocolate frogs and every flavor bean's everywhere." Said Ron.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Said Harry.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "neither did we, they were silent, but they made quite a mess."  
  
By the time they changed into their robes, the train was slowing down, and they all got off and made their way toward the carriages, horse-less to Ron and Hermione.  
  
As they walked they heard Hagrid calling the first years toward him to sail across the lake, but only saw a glimpse of him standing taller than anyone in the distance.  
  
They climbed into a carriage with Ron and Hermione and they set off toward the castle. It came nearer and nearer as they bumped along their path. They all just stared at it looming out of the darkness.  
  
"Ya know, I'm really going to miss this place." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Said Harry as Hermione nodded.  
  
"A lot of stuff happened to us here."  
  
"Yeah, sneaking out in the middle of the night-"  
  
"-finding three-headed dogs-"  
  
"-mountain trolls-"  
  
"-philosopher's stone-'  
  
"-enchanted diaries-"  
  
"-basilisk-"  
  
"-secret passages to Hogsmead-"  
  
"-helping Sirius and Buckbeak escape-"  
  
"-sneaking to Hagrids-"  
  
"-forming secret Defense Against the Dark Arts meetings-"  
  
"-nearly getting murdered, over and over and over again-"  
  
"Actually I think that was just you, Harry" Ron added.  
  
They went on until they were in the entrance hall.  
  
"And don't forget Liberating the House Elves!" said Ron smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger!" Professor McGonagall's voice yelled over the milling crowd. "You are wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office for a moment."  
  
They were about to protest, it would be their last start of the year feast, and they didn't want to miss it, but Professor McGonagall continued.  
  
"We'll be back in time for the feast"  
  
They followed her up to Dumbledore's office, where she left them, and walked inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and in one of the four chairs facing him was Nymphadora Tonks, one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They all smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Please have a seat" said Dumbledore, they sat "I don't want to keep you from the feast; I just wanted to tell you that you will be starting a new class. I don't want to tell you all about it here, but you three will be learning some-uh-new skills, your teacher will be Professor Tonks, she had agreed to teach you as well as teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will meet her in the second classroom on the left on the fourth floor on Thursday evening - 7 o'clock, where she will explain everything. "Now I know you have heard this many times, so I'll give you the short version" he continued, now looking directly at Harry. "Be careful"  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table 10 minutes later, just barely missing the sorting.  
  
Tonks came in with Dumbledore and sat down, but he stayed standing and addressed the crowd.  
  
"Welcome" He began. "Well I don't want to keep you from enjoying our wonderful feast, so I'll make it quick. First all students will remember that the Forest on the grounds is off limits to everyone. The list of all things that have been banned from the school is accessible in Mr. Flich's office and no magic is permitted in the corridors. Next, as you will notice, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Nymphadora Tonks." There was a loud applause for Tonks and then the hall became silent. Most people were waiting for what Dumbledore was going to say about Voldemort.  
  
"Also on a most unhappy note, as you all know, Lord Voldemort-" there was a collective gasp from many students "-has returned. I, of course do not say this to frighten you, but to warn you to be careful, and to not make foolish decisions that may put you in harms way."  
  
Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down. The hall sat very quiet, but soon noise broke out and the feast began.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione walked up to Gryffindor tower alone talking about what these new lessons they would be having, and wondering what they could be.  
  
When they reached the portrait hole and Hermione gave the password ('Moon Beam'), they stopped talking and immediately went up to bed.  
  
That was the last time Harry would get to ride on the Hogwarts Express to school on September 1st, the last time Harry would see Hagrid leading the first years toward the lake, the last time he would get to attend the start of year feast. Harry thought sadly, as he changed and climbed into his four- poster bed, but with all of the 'last time's' Harry was sure to have this year, he had a feeling there would be a lot of first time's too. 


	2. Chapter 1: True Love

A/N: Little note: Harry and Ron still have Divination, taught only by Professor Trewlaney. Divination is the most important part of the R/Hr story in here. This chapter explains a lot and foreshadows even more, I hope you like it, and I've been working on it for a long time.   
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming.  
  
Not as a Last Resort  
  
Chapter 1: True Love  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to a bright sun blazing though the mullein windows of his dormitory. Although it was rather late for everyone to be asleep, he could tell in an instant, by the sounds of low steady breathing, that he was the first one up.   
  
For the last year Harry had in fact been sleeping rather late, so it was strange to him how he was the first one up. He hadn't had a very good night, but he hadn't had one in over a year either.   
  
Every night archways and black veils invaded his dreams. He would watch Sirius fall through the veil to his death every night, and be awaken in a cold sweat.  
  
Harry sat up and tried to push the memories from his mind. He reached over to his bedside table, put on his glasses, and got up to get ready for his first day back at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut that morning for Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
The first thing they saw upon arrival was the three backs of Harry's least favorite people at Hogwarts, well students anyway. They continued to walk down the sloping lawn, and past the Slytherins.   
  
As the class gathered around Hagrid's hut, Harry looked back at Draco and saw, on his chest, a sliver badge with the letters 'HB' on it. Harry was stunned. Sure he knew Malfoy had been a prefect, and he knew that Malfoy did do very well in his classes - especially Potions, but for some reason (maybe the fact that his father was sent to Azkaban less than two years ago, before he broke out and was on the run from the ministry, or something) he just didn't expect this.   
  
Malfoy must have noticed his gaze and looked up at Harry, down at his badge, and back up to Harry with an evil smirk on his face. This would certainly not be good.   
  
Harry turned back around to look at the spot where Hagrid was walking around his hut from the pumpkin patch, looking exceptionally happy, and Harry knew why. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their book lists this summer, and read 'Dragons: A guide to the world's most magical creature', they knew this would be an interesting year.  
  
"Mornin' class" said Hagrid cheerfully. "You all got your books."   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked up at Hagrid and smiled, and he winked at them.  
  
"Now, as you can tell, this year we will spend most of our class time studding-" he took a deep breath and smiled wide "-dragons." He finished dramatically.  
  
"Now, we wont be studding real dragons until next term. Right now we will just be learning out of our books, but before we began, can anyone tell me how many breeds of dragons there are?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "There are ten breeds of dragon, though these have been known to interbreed on occasion, producing rare hybrids."  
  
"Correct, five points to Gryffindor, Hermione. Now open your books to the first chapter."  
  
The class opened their books to the first chapter, 'An introduction to dragons, the most famous of all magical creatures' Ron scanned the first paragraph, and a phrase jumped out at him - There are ten breeds of dragon, though these have been known to interbreed on occasion, producing rare hybrids.  
  
'Did Hermione memorize the text book?' he thought to himself.  
  
That afternoon Harry and Ron had double Divination, and Hermione had Arithmancy.   
  
Harry and Ron headed up to North Tower and found themselves facing a silver ladder ("after you" said Ron) and climbed up into the classroom.  
  
The sight before him was startling. He was used to entering a room with small circular tables and poufs - certainly not desks and chairs, as were in the room now.  
  
Ron soon joined him, looking around at the unusual sight, too. The rest of the class was already there, so they took their seats, as Professor Trelawney emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Good Afternoon," she said, "I'm so glad that you have all decided to continue with the art of Divination.  
  
"This year we will be studding the most common subject in Divination - Love. It is the most asked about and most studied field of Divination. But, it is also the most difficult, it is very hard to predict. I myself have studied it for many years and can never be certain what the future holds ("big surprise"). It is so imprecise and unreliable, but it is probably the most important thing you will learn in Divination. There are many different ways to predict love and we will be studding them this year."  
  
Professor Trelawney paused for effect, and then continued, "We will also be able to predict all of your true loves"  
  
Pavarti and Lavender, who were at the front of the class, hanging on Professor Trelawney's every word, burst in to hysterical giggles.  
  
"...But young as you are, I don't want to get your hope's up, it is unlikely that we will find out much..." 


	3. Chapter 2: Training

A/N: Next time I update the title will be 'Heart to Heart', I'll put it in the summary, so look out for it!  
  
Not as a Last Resort  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
Harry woke up so suddenly he felt a little sick, or maybe it was from the horrible dream he had just had.  
  
Muggles  
  
Muggles being tortured.  
  
The Death Eaters weren't using traditional methods to kill innocent people, they used any means, and not for some colossal plan that Voldemort had - just for fun.  
  
Harry felt dizzy, and sick. It was still dark out. He looked at his clock.  
  
2: 47.  
  
He lay back down in bed. He didn't think he could possibly sleep now. He had nightmares like this many times, but none as clear as this. He thought of telling Dumbledore, but he was so tired that he fell asleep even before the actually thought of getting out of bed.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Thursday.  
  
Harry met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast. The owls flew in to the Great Hall, delivering the mail. One owl swooped down to deliver Hermione's newspaper.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall burst open, and everyone's attention shifted to the person framed in the door way.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
He seemed caught off guard by everyone staring at him, which surprised Harry 'making all that noise, what does he expect?' he thought, but then he noticed Snape's attitude, as did Ron and Hermione.  
  
He walked up to the head table, with a look of forced calm. The closer he got the faster he walked, a walk very unlike his usual stature.  
  
When he reached the head table, Harry noticed that he had a copy of the Daily Prophet and was showing it to Dumbledore.  
  
It seemed that Ron and Hermione must have been watching Snape too, because all three of them seized the paper at once. They opened it at once and read: More Muggle Murders  
  
It was the headline, and there was an article and a captioned picture. The picture was of a small muggle village that looked to be burned, there were several bodies lying on the ground, and the dark mark. The caption read: Muggles terrorized in the night by Death Eater invasion.  
  
Harry scanned the article. '.Unsuspecting muggles murdered in their homes.' '.Six people dead.' '.Around 2:30 in the morning.'  
  
"2:30 in the morning" Harry said out loud as he read this part. "The dream"  
  
"What Harry?" Hermione asked. But the bell rang before he could answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry couldn't concentrate in History of Magic, but what else was new.  
  
Most people had trouble staying focused as Professor Binns droned on for hours. But it wasn't his usual bored state that distracted Harry.  
  
He had seen everything that had happened, as it had happened. Harry tried to remember what exactly he had seen. It was all just blurs now.  
  
A note fell on his parchment that he was suppose to be writing notes on. He looked around at Ron who nodded to his other side where Hermione was listening with wrapped attention to Professor Binns and taking notes on Giant wars. 'She wouldn't be passing notes in class.' He looked back at Ron, who nodded to Hermione's parchment - it was blank, she was only pretending to take notes. Harry saw look swiftly at him and than back at the Professor.  
  
Harry seized the note, and was shocked to find that he had been concentrating so hard on the dream he hadn't noticed that his friends had been having a silent conversation.  
  
'Ron, What do you think Harry meant about a dream, did he have more nightmares last night? Hermione  
  
Hermione - writing notes in class, I'm shocked! Ron  
  
Oh shut up, what do you think is wrong?  
  
I don't know, I didn't hear him last night, but he may have had a nightmare, why don't you ask him.  
  
Harry, Are you all right? Hermione'  
  
Harry scanned the parchment, thinking of how exactly to respond.  
  
'Well' he began to write, 'It's just I had a dream last night about muggles being tortured, and it was about the same time as that attack Harry'  
  
Harry passed the note back to Hermione, and got it back a second later.  
  
'Harry, You have to go tell Dumbledore. Hermione'  
  
Harry read this and sighed.  
  
'Hermione, He's busy and it was just a coincidence Harry'  
  
Harry hadn't entirely forgiven Dumbledore for leaving him out of lots of things the Order was doing, granted his wasn't part of the Order, but his part in the war was more than all of their parts put together.  
  
'No it's not, this is really important  
  
Hermione, Leave Harry alone, if he doesn't want to tell anyone he doesn't have to. Ron  
  
Thanks SO much for the help, Ron  
  
Hermione, It was nothing just forget about it!  
  
Harry, You have got  
  
Just drop it Hermoine!'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the classroom on the fourth floor at seven o'clock as they had been instructed.  
  
Tonks didn't arrive for several minutes that seemed to last an eternity. They all paced anxiously around the room, thinking about what these classes were and why on earth they had to take them.  
  
"Well, hello" Tonks greeted them as she entered the room. "Sit down"  
  
They all took a desk and so did Tonks. "So I bet your all wondering why you're here"  
  
Harry had seen Tonks many times over the last three summers at Grimmauld Place, and he, Ron, and Hermione all liked her. They knew her better than anyone in the Order, besides maybe Remus Lupin. Maybe it was because of her age, but Tonks always seemed like one of them when she was around.  
  
Now, however, she was very serious, Harry had never seen her like this before.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Albus wants me to train you all" They all stared at her. "You will be going through the same basic training methods that all Aurors go through, well, practically the same."  
  
Hermione's hand shot up into the air.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Well," she seemed less confident than she was a moment ago. "I can understand why Harry is here, but what have we" she gestured at Ron " got to do with this"  
  
"For one reason, we need as much help as we can get, and for another, Albus insisted that you both be trained as well. I think he thought you would do whatever you could not only to help the war, but to help Harry"  
  
"Of course we will," said Ron.  
  
Tonks smiled at him. "Albus told us some great stories about all the things you have done here." She seemed to go back to usual fun state, but then became serious again. "As I'm sure you heard, last night there was an attack on a muggle town" Hermione shot Harry a dirty look. "The Death Eater's aren't just using spells and curses, they are just using any means to hurt people. They know they have to succeed, so I'll be teaching you some different methods of - um - defense, so to speak."  
  
"Are there any more questions?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Good, I'll see you next week, Tuesday, seven o'clock.don't worry, it will be fun."  
  
~*~  
  
"There's something I don't understand" Hermione said as they reached the common room ten minutes later and sat down in front of the fire. The common room was deserted, most people were still at dinner, and they the only one's in there that were not working on homework.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, very much doubting there was anything that Hermione didn't understand.  
  
"Should I say it, or do you want to?" asked Harry. Hermione glared at them and they could tell she was serious.  
  
"If Tonks is an Auror, why is she here teaching, shouldn't she be at the ministry?"  
  
Harry hadn't thought of this. It was true, she was here as a favor for Dumbledore, but she wouldn't just quit her job. There was something strange about this whole situation, and Harry wanted to know what was going on. 


	4. Chapter 3: Quidditch Practice

Heart to Heart  
  
Chapter 3: Quidditch Practice  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
It was Saturday and Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  
  
It was a beautiful day, but clouds loomed in the distance suggesting a storm. They were eating breakfast, well, Ron and Harry were. Hermione had barely touched her's; she was immersed in a book.  
  
"Big surprise" Ron had said when he and Harry had caught up with Hermione coming out of the library, holding the book and reading as they walked down the corridor.  
  
They had been there for about twenty minutes, and Hermione still wasn't done with her first piece of toast. She was oblivious to the world around her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said even louder after trying to get her attention for five minutes. She looked up, startled.  
  
"What are you yelling about, Ron?" she was getting over her shock, and now just looked annoyed.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, what are you reading?"  
  
She held up her book, and Harry and Ron read the title 'Turning the Nightmare of N.E.W.T.'s into a Dream: A study guide to help you prepare for the N.E.W.T's'  
  
Hermione went back to reading and Harry and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"Hermione," she lowered her book, to look at Ron. "You do realize that N.E.W.T.'s aren't until the end of next term?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do." She started reading again.  
  
"Just making sure, I guess she wanted to get started early so she would beat the rush," Ron added to Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi captain!"  
  
Ginny yelled as Ron and Harry approached the Quidditch pitch. The team was already waiting for them. Being a Weasley, Ginny had grown up playing Quidditch, and after her brief time on the team in her 4th year, she had decided to try out as a chaser. She had convinced Dean Thomas to join as well. They had broken up since then, but they were still friends. Harry had heard from Dean that Ginny had broken up with him, but didn't really understand why. Dean, Ginny, and Andrew Watson, a sixth year were the chasers. Andrew was a great Quidditch player. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and was almost as tall as Ron, who was probably the tallest person in school. Euan Abercrombie and Mark Saunders, a fifth year with blond hair and brown eyes were the new Gryffindor beaters.  
  
"Hi Harry," she added seeing Harry.  
  
Ron had been captain for the last year. Harry had been a little upset when he first heard. Well, saying Harry was a little upset was an understatement. Harry knew that there were plenty of good reasons for Ron being made Quidditch captain instead of himself, the same reasons he was the prefect instead of Harry. Ron was shocked that he was chosen, but was thrilled all the same. Harry remembered the time in their first year when Ron had seen himself in the Mirror of Erised as Quidditch captain, and that settled the matter. Harry put away all of his feelings of jealousy and anger and learned to just be happy for him.  
  
Ron, it turned out was a great captain; they had won the Quidditch cup the previous year. Ron had improved greatly from his fifth year and Harry was proud, he was there through much of Ron's extra practices, and had seen him improve a lot. Harry helped Ron a lot of the time with new moves and scheduling practices, and Harry was glad he could help.  
  
They reached the team and they all sat down in the stands. Harry looked around at the team, there were six boys and one girl. Harry remembered the time last year when the team had been chosen, and how he first realized she was the only girl.  
  
Dean had teased her a lot, but she explained very calmly (with her fist) that she could take any one of those boys any time she wanted. Dean had only been in the hospital for a few hours, before Madame Pomfrey fixed him up.  
  
"Did you all have a good summer?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Well, I certainly did," Euan began, "My family and I went to see the Ballycastle Bats play the Puddlemere United in Ireland!" He said excitedly.  
  
"How was it?" Andrew Inquired.  
  
"It was incredible, so close; if Oliver Wood hadn't made that save Puddlemere was sure to loose. They barely made it, 220 to 210." He trailed off, an awed expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't have a good summer said Mark. "I had to spend a month with my grandmum, and she's a Muggle, it was dreadful."  
  
Lightening light up the sky as Mark finished his description of his holiday. It was immediately followed by thunder and more lightening, and then almost instantly by rain.  
  
"Let's go in the changing rooms." Ron yelled over the noise of the sudden storm.  
  
They all followed him inside and sat down on the benches.  
  
"Well, I don't really feel like starting our Quidditch training season in that. He glanced out of the window at the storm. "So why don't we just go over some plays"  
  
~*~  
  
"Have fun?" Hermione asked them as they entered the common room soaking from head to toe.  
  
"Oh yeah it was wonderful!" Ron said sarcastically as Hermione giggled.  
  
"I'm going to change." Ginny said  
  
"So am I." said Harry. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be up in a minute." Ron answered as he took a seat next to Hermione, who had gotten over her fit of giggles and was now once again immersed in 'Turning the Nightmare of N.E.W.T.'s into a Dream'  
  
"You know, you already know everything, it's not like your going to fail, I mean you did get twelve O.W.L.'s, that has to be some kind of a record."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, but looked at Ron and smiled. He smiled back then blushed.  
  
"Percy got twelve, but you got O's on everything." He added as if to make it more of a general statement, rather than praise. "You should have a little fun."  
  
"Oh like you, out side completely soaked"  
  
"Well, it's not usually like this, you know that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't you ever get bored just reading?"  
  
She looked over her book and looked at him as to say 'You have known me for six years, and I have read the whole time. Have I ever gotten bored?'  
  
"Reading is fun, Ron." She said simply. "It's fun for me."  
  
"Well, I'm glad, I don't want you waste your life, but if you really like it that much.I mean you have to have a little fun in life, especially when it could be over before you know it."  
  
Hermione now put her book down all together, and moved onto the couch, next to Ron. Ron was a little shocked by her sitting so close to him, but got used to it.  
  
"Are you worried?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm worried about you.and Harry" he added hastily, seeing her smile. "I mean this is Voldemort, who knows what he could do to you, or Harry." He added hastily again. "I better go change." He added seeing her look like she was trying to control her happiness.  
  
He walked up the stairs and could feel her eyes on him as he climbed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Short I know! The next chapter is coming soon. Again I'm sorry for the delay, thank you SO MUCH to those of you who stuck with me, it really means a lot!  
  
Also, in case you're wondering, there are two reasons that I wanted Ron to be Quidditch captain: 1. Ron is my favorite, and I wanted him to be happy. I felt kind of bad for Harry not being captain, but that leads to my other reason: 2. I wanted Ron to be really busy this year, (for reasons I cannot disclose yet!) so he needed not only his homework and Prefect duties, but also Quidditch. Don't worry too much about Harry; he will defiantly get a bigger role in that later!  
  
Special thanks to Jennifer Lupin from my granger-weasley group for helping me at the last minute, she's the reason you have this chapter now!  
  
HW 


	5. Chapter 4: Monday Morning Potions

Heart to Heart  
  
Chapter 5: Monday Morning Potion  
  
Monday morning dawned dull and dreary. The weather mirrored Harry and Ron's moods, completely. Monday morning meant one thing and one thing only - Double Potions, with the Slytherins. They would have to spend a double period shut up in one of the dungeons with Snape and Malfoy. Three times a week, Harry, Ron and Hermione had potions, but Monday was the worst. Not only was it Monday, the most horrid day of the week, but it was Double Potions, the only day they had that particular length of their least favorite class.  
  
After getting ready to face the bleak and dingy potions classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded to the Great Hall together.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione had barely spread marmalade on her toast when several people approached them. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna Lovegood were among the group. The trio eyed each other questioningly as the other students sat around them.  
  
"Um.hi," said Harry, awkwardly. He didn't have the faintest idea as to why they had all suddenly decided to join them.  
  
"Have you seen the paper?" Neville asked them, very seriously. Harry looked anxious.  
  
When the mail had arrived, Hermione had gotten her usual copy of The Daily Prophet, but had been too busy telling Ron off for not finishing his Potions essay, she had simply laid it aside, and forgotten about it. At Neville's words, however, she snatched at it and opened it to the front page, where the Heading was:  
  
Massive Azkaban Breakout  
  
Hermione slowly turned pale and raised her hand to cover her mouth that was wide open with shock as her eyes darted across the page. Harry and Ron waited nervously for her to finish; it seemed to take a lifetime.  
  
Hermione finished and handed the paper to Harry and Ron. Ron looked down at the article that was directly under the headline and into the faces of ten Death Eaters, among whom were Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood and he could suddenly tell why Hermione looked so terrified.  
  
Once Harry and Ron finished reading they looked over the paper at the DA members and a terrified looking Hermione.  
  
Harry laid the newspaper down where several of the escaped death eaters looked up to the seemingly non-existent ceiling.  
  
Hermione's eyes kept darting down to the pictures and she would suck in long, slow breaths, Ron, who had been looking at her noticed where she was looking, saw Antonin Dolohov glowering at her, and turned the paper over. She looked up at him and was about to say something when Neville spoke and she turned her attention to him, Ron reluctantly followed.  
  
"I know that we have a great Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but." Neville trailed off.  
  
"We want to start it up again.you can never be too prepared" Ginny finished for him.  
  
Harry didn't need to ask what she meant, he, Ron and Hermione all instantly knew what she was talking about. Harry thought for a moment, last year they started having DA meetings, but slowly they stopped, after about two or three they just didn't seem necessary anymore, the DA didn't hold the same meaning that it once did.  
  
Nothing had really happened.  
  
This thought scared Harry more than the article he had just read.  
  
Nothing had really happened.  
  
Nothing had happened during his fifth year, but that was because Voldemort was lying low, but now even the Minister of Magic couldn't deny it anymore, he was back.  
  
What was going on? Sure there'd been some murders, things the Muggles tried to turn into nothing, but even Muggles had to realize something was happening, after last week. These attacks were different, though. They were horrible, yes, but they didn't feel right. These attacks seemed too brutal and careless to be part of the plan Voldemort had in mind - like restless Death Eater, looking for a good time.  
  
And now this breakout, it just didn't make since, or did it.  
  
Harry felt more unease than ever before, he had never felt completely comfortable, but now.something wasn't right, something was going to happen, something big and something soon.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione and the rest of the DA, "Okay, we'll meet tonight, the Room of Requirement, after dinner"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were some of the last to potions that morning, they entered the dark and dank room, and took their seats at the back, just as Snape glided in behind them, shutting the door and proceeding to the front of the room. "I will be collecting your essays now, and then you will start on your Vendictious Venom" he pointed his wand at the black board where words suddenly appeared "your instructions are on the board"  
  
Snape prowled around the room collecting essays from the students. There weren't nearly as many people as were two years ago, this was infact his smallest class. Potions was already a subject most wanted to give up, so when they found the opportunity, they didn't hesitate.  
  
This class, being so small, consisted of students from each house, most of them infact were prefects, all of the seventh year prefects were here. There were also a few people from other houses he didn't know, one boy from Ravenclaw barely even looked up from taking notes, and worked alone on potions.  
  
Snape came around to their table and eyed them suspiciously, but didn't comment, which surprised Harry, but he didn't have time to think about this, his eyes fell on something unusual, or rather the lack of someone - Malfoy wasn't there.  
  
Harry elbowed Ron.  
  
"Ow, Harry wha -"  
  
Harry nodded in the direction of Pansy Parkinson, the only other Slytherin, who always sat next to Malfoy. Ron stared to, but then he elbowed Hermione and she too took in the curious sight.  
  
Potions continued, however, and Harry was forced to concentrate some what harder, but Harry could barely take his eyes off Pansy (and it wasn't just his usual amazement she'd made it in this class, or the fact that her potion was purple when it was suppose to be black, and was now giving off green smoke) - she was smiling, a self-satisfied smile, she wore it every time she caught Harry's eye.  
  
"Your Vindictious Venom will need to sit until we meet next, place your cauldrons on the back shelf, and we will finish next class" The bell rang.  
  
Hermione, who had done practically the whole thing on her own (except for when Ron tried to help, but added too many dragonfly wings), did as Snape said and put the cauldron in the back of the room, picked up her bag, and stood directly in front of Harry and Ron, scowling.  
  
They both looked up and Harry said quickly "Let's go to Lunch" 


End file.
